The Demonic Duo
by Alicorna
Summary: This is NOT a sappy J/L story.We are lunatics and that shows.*Chapt 13* It's been 2 months! We've decided just to create another story, an 'alternate version' I guess. Enjoy!
1. Diagon Alley

C: Hiya, this is Calicat with my sis Alicorn.   
  
A: Hey y'all! We're writing together for da first time.   
  
C: But we might also write together in later days  
  
A: This is about . . . well, you'll find out, won't you? Let's start!  
  
C: Right on…  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: OK, anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling is obviously NOT ours, but anything else is ours, so e-mail us first if you want to use it.  
  
***  
  
(A: I'm starting off! :)  
  
Chapter1- The Beginning  
  
"Argh! Where is that letter! (krash)(bonk)(squish) Here it is!", shouted a triumphant Sirius.  
  
"Well finally", said James.  
  
The two had been best friends since they had met at the age of 6. They had been staying at James' house over the summer, and had gotten their Hogwarts letters together. James Potter was from a wealthy pureblood family, and had dark brown hair, to the point of being black. Both eyes were a deep blue, and he was stocky, but most of his weight was muscle, from years on the little-league Quidditch team. Sirius had true black hair, and eyes that were a pale blue, so pale, that sometimes, they looked white. He was taller than James, and he was lean, and lanky. Sirius, being EXTREMETLY messy, had lost his in the hurricane wreck of his room. Now that he had found it, after 2 hours of looking, they were flooing to Diagon Alley.   
  
"Lessee, umm, we need spell books," muttered James.  
  
"Check!" said Sirius, chirping happily from under the stack of stuff he was carrying.  
  
"potions crud,"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"wands,"  
  
"Double check!"  
  
"umm, robes,"  
  
"Yup, all of those too."  
  
"Well, we're done with the list."  
  
"LET"S GET PRANK STUFF!" they shouted together.  
  
They dropped their stuff off in their rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, they were staying there until they had to leave for Hogwarts, and then proceeded to stuff their pockets with joke stuff. They bought stink pellets, dung bombs, invisible wire, etc. Then, as they were walking out, Sirius said,   
  
"Oh! We need to get that!"  
  
It was an invisibility cloak. It was extremely expensive, but James was from a rich family, so they could afford it. Still, they couldn't buy more than one. As they were walking to the counter with it they crashed into another boy, who was also buying prank stuff. They couldn't see each other because of their piles of stuff.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry." Said the boy. "I couldn't see you."  
  
"'S alright," said Sirius, "We should have been more careful. My name's Sirius, and that dork (Hey!) is my best bud James."  
  
"Oh, my name's Remus. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
On closer examination, Remus had light, loam-coloured hair, that was an earthy brown. He had a tired look about him, but his brown eyes had a spark to them that showed he was wide awake. He obviously wasn't from a very rich family, but he was not extremely poor either.  
  
"Nope, we're going to Durmstrang." Muttered James.  
  
"Yup, you're first year?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Cool! Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
"Yeah! My room's number 8, what's yours?"  
  
"Ours is 9!"  
  
So, during the next week or so, the inhabitants of the Leaky Cauldron found themselves being pranked out of their minds, as the trio practiced their curses and hexes for Hogwarts. One time they mixed Jelly Legs and Furnunculus, and decided to save that for other enemies, as it was extremely hard to undo.   
  
***  
  
Finally, much to the relief of the Leaky Cauldron patrons, the day came when the boys were to leave on the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"9, 10, 9, 10, where the #$@% is Platform 9 ¾?" yelled Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, watch your language, little ears are listening." He covered Sirius's ears.  
  
Sirius glared at James, James raised his eyebrows at Sirius. Remus, the voice of reason, ignored both of them.  
  
"Umm, I don't know? Where is it? Maybe we should find someone to tell us?" said Remus.  
  
"I'll come with you!" James said.  
  
As they were walking away, James murmured to Remus.  
  
"I actually was wondering if you're still feeling OK."  
  
Remus had locked himself in his room the night before, claiming that he didn't feel well. The boys had heard all sorts of bumps and crashes, and Remus had claimed that his magic got out of control when he sneezed. Sirius accepted this, but James was suspicious.  
  
(A: Guess what kind of moon it was?)  
  
"Oh. I'm feeling fine today. It was probably my allergies acting up."  
  
James nodded, they all knew that Remus had a better sense of smell than most.  
  
"OK Remy, if you're sure."  
  
"No! Bill, help Stuart get through the barrier! Oh these Muggles! Why did they set up the trains like this? Oh, and Francis! Get some ice for Harold, he hit his head."  
  
A middle-aged woman with red hair was guiding her flock of red haired children. They were wizards of course (A: Guess who?), and Remus went up to her and asked her about the platform.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, how my friends and I were wondering how to get into 9 ¾?"  
  
"Oh, just run through that wall over there. Watch Bill."  
  
'Bill' was running head long into the wall between the stations. As he was about to crash, he vanished into it.  
  
"Uh, thanks ma'am."  
  
"No problem dear. Are you a first year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, well Bill is a prefect now. He'll help you along."  
  
Remus and James found Sirius, and they all ran onto the platform. Fortunately, they got on just in time, but all the compartments were full, except the last one…(C: dum dum dum DUM!)  
  
***  
  
C: That's all for now, you can review. C' ya!   
  
A: My sister made a mistake, you MUST review it!! (Wha ha ha!) Really, se need a couple reviews before we can actually put up the next few chapters.  
  



	2. Slimy Gits and Makeup Kits

A: Hiya! My sis Calicat is doin the typing in this chapter, and I'm editing now. Have fun reading. Oh the pranky goodness ;)   
  
C: Umm, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
A: Oh yeah! The DISCLAIMER!  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Basically, you know what's ours and what isn't.  
  
***  
  
RECAP  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, how my friends and I were wondering how to get into 9 ¾?"  
  
"Oh, just run through that wall over there. Watch Bill."  
  
'Bill' was running head long into the wall between the stations. As he was about to crash, he vanished into it.  
  
"Uh, thanks ma'am."  
  
"No problem dear. Are you a first year?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah, well Bill is a prefect now. He'll help you along."  
  
Remus and James found Sirius, and they all ran onto the platform. Fortunately, they got on just in time, but all the compartments were full, except the last one…(C: dum dum dum DUM!)  
  
***   
  
Chapter 2- Slimy Gits and Makeup Kits  
  
The three friends ran into the last one just as the train started to move.  
  
"Excuse me can we sit…"Remus was going to start, as the boys walked in, but two buckets of pudding landed on their heads. A camera flashed, just as the boys had wiped part off their faces.  
  
"Cheese!" cried a happy voice.   
  
"Did you like the vanilla pudding? I wanted it to be chocolate, but Ariella said that since she thought it up, she would choose the flavour."  
  
"Well, Lily, Ari did think it up, so it is fair . . ."  
  
"Maeghan, you're biased, because you're her cousin."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I still think that the vanilla pudding looks better, 'cuz chocolate looks like mud."  
  
"Hey! Are you guys finished wiping the stuff off of yourselves yet?"  
  
Indeed, the boys had finished getting most of the pudding off, but James still had streaks on his glasses, and they all looked like they had aged because their hair was gloppy and white. They could finally see the pranksters in front of them.   
  
'Ariella', or Ari, was lying down on a seat in the cabin, and she was the one who had just called them. She had thick hair with the colour and sheen of polished obsidian, and her eyes had a Chinese look, except for the fact that they were a pure, sparkling blue, or was it green?. They seemed to be shifting in colour, but for now, they were a bright sky blue. She was wearing black robes, with a hint of red and gold at the seams. Obviously she wanted to be in Gryffindor. There was a golden chain around her neck, with a stylized golden bird hanging from it.   
  
Her 'cousin', Maeghan, was obviously the one sitting opposite her. She also had black hair, but it was short, finer and smoother, with red highlights. She had golden eyes, the colour of honey, and her robes were black with golden edging. Her chain had a gold circle, with a fox etched in. The fox, however, had two sapphire eyes, and seemed almost real, in comparison to its stylized sister.   
  
The last member of the trio was obviously Lily then, and she was obviously not related. Her hair was flaming red, and her eyes were a dark forest green. Her robes were plain black, and she looked as if she was practical, as well as hot-tempered, as her previous comments suggested. She also had a golden chain, this one quite plain. Hanging from the end was an enamelled doe. All of the three girls got the boy's attention.  
  
"So, Tsen, got friends?" A leering voice came from the door, "I thought crud like you would to hang out with pureblood cousins, and the 'famous' James Potter. Every girl is drooling over him, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin…the weirdo…"  
  
Severus Snape stood at the door, looking at Ariella, whose eyes were now definitely a brown, edged with gold, then he looked into the compartment, and his eye took on a rage, or was it fear. A glob of pudding dripped off his greasy covered hair.   
  
"Severus Snape," Maeghan got out of her seat, and went over to Snape. She slapped him hard on the cheek, "You're a mean, filthy, piece of crud, I'm so glad I kept mother's name, you're a slimy git Snape, who doesn't have any friends!" With that Maeghan turned around and took her seat.  
  
"Maeghan, don't start…who are you to comment, you make friends with losers, arrogant snobs, mudbloods, and boys with hair worse than mine…" Snape was about to continue, when he was cut off by a loud bang, or was it five?  
  
Everyone in the compartment except for Lily had hexed him. Snape was knocked out on the floor.  
  
"That was a real insult about the hair." Maeghan told the boys, and they all nodded.  
  
"So that piece of crud is your brother?" Sirius growled.  
  
"Yup, but it's a long story, to make it short let's say … my mother was forced to marry his, " Maeghan wrinkled her nose, "father, because he put a love potion in my mother's food. So I had the choice of keeping my mother's name, or taking on his name. That's why I'm Ariella, Ari's, cousin." Maeghan flicked her black and red hair, "Now that he's out, why don't we, er, play dress-up?" Maeghan had an evil grin on her face as she conjured up a makeup kit.  
  
Lily and Ari both had the same grin as they conjured up more.  
  
"Why don't we let the boys have the fun, since they aren't as trained in makeup applying…or we hope they aren't." Ari's grin doubled as Maeghan tossed her kit to Remus, Lily's to James, and she tossed her's to Sirius.   
  
Remus was assigned the eyes, James the cheeks, and Sirius, the mouth.   
  
When the boys were done, Snape not only had eyeliner, and eye shadow, he had a big L in lipstick on his forehead. His cheeks were bright pink, and there was lipstick in an L on his chin, and around his lips, Sirius was careful NOT to actually apply any on the lips.  
  
Ari, talented in gymnastics, had a few… uniforms, which she didn't like. One was from Swan Lake, with full tutu, frills, lace, and ribbon.   
  
All of the girls put his hair up in curlers, and a perm spray, so when they were done, Snape, still knocked out had makeup, a ballet outfit, and curly hair.  
  
"Perfect!" Maeghan did the honors of throwing him out into the hall, but not before placing a 'Kick Me' sign on his chest.  
  
Everyone heard giggles from the end of the hallway, and a girl-like scream coming, from…was that Snape?   
  
"No it was probably Lucius screaming at the sight of his true love." Sirius answered the unasked question.  
  
Everyone broke into gales of laughter.   
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon, please get changed into your robes. The girls sent the boys into the bathroom, changed, then knocked on the door when they were ready.  
  
The 6 children departed for Hogwarts, and left their stuff for the house elves to put in their rooms.  
  
***   
  
C: So, how'd ya'll like my chapter…funny, c'est non? You MUST review it if you want us to write more! C' ya.  
  
A: Her is my insane comment: "REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! WE NEED TO KNOW IF WE'RE DOING OK!"  
  



	3. The Sorting Whatsis?

The Sorting WHATSIS?  
  
By: Alicorn and Calicat

  
  
C: Hi Folks!  
  
A: I'm going to be typing the chapter now, with Calicat editing. From now on, the writer's name will go first, then the editor. I hope you like the chapter. We'd like reviews, because then we can see whether you like the story or not. If you want to, you can flame the story if you want.  
  
C: Beware the anger of Alicorn. If you flame her, she'll get mad.  
  
A: Hah! Mad is an understatement, I'll get Cable's big guns and start shooting.  
  
C: Don't mid her X-Men obsession. I swear it's almost bigger than her love of Harry Potter  
  
A: NO! I LOOOOVE Harry Potter (clutches books to herself)  
  
C: (sighs) Alright, here is the next chapter, courtesy of Alicorn's twisted mind.  
  
A: I read that! I am perfectly sane. And you forgot to mention the disclaimer!  
  
  
***   
  
Disclaimer: Basically, you know what's ours and what's not ours  
  
  
***   
  
Recap  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts soon, please get changed into your robes."  
  
The girls sent the boys into the bathroom, changed, then knocked on the door when they were ready.  
  
The 6 children departed for Hogwarts, and left their stuff for the house elves to put in their rooms.  
  
***   
  
Chapter 3- The Sorting WHATSIS?  
  
The students separated in the boats, McCal had separated them into groups, and Lily, James, Remus and Maeghan were put into one boat, while Ariella and Sirius were put into another. While the four talked among themselves in their boat, Sirius and Ariella made friends with the other two people in theirs. Arabella Figg was hoping to be in Ravenclaw, because that's here all of her maternal ancestors had been. She would like to stay friends with Ari, though, because she wanted to promote inter-house relations, Ari agreed to keeping in touch, while Sirius talked with Amos Diggory, a solid dirty blonde, who shared a love of Quidditch.  
  
***   
  
When everyone was ushered into the Great Hall there were the four tables and an empty stool, waiting for someone to sit. The hall was quiet, and the first years waited anxiously.  
  
"Maeghan isn't there supposed to be a Sorting Hat on a stool?" Lily whispered into her friend's ear.  
  
"That's what I read." Maeghan looked confused then erased every emotion from her face.  
  
"All first year students, please step up before the platform." A middle-aged lady, with dark brown hair and thin spectacles, said clearly above the raucous.  
  
"Now dears, my name is Professor McGonagall and we usually use a Sorting Hat, but it was slightly ripped. Professor Flitwick is busy patching it up, and it should be ready soon. So, we'll have to try using some other replacements.  
  
"First, the Sorting … Rubber chicken?" The lady looked at the staff table.  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva, I'm sure that it will work somehow. I believe you are supposed to tell a joke, and throw the chicken."   
  
Professor McGonigall took up a sheet and called out.  
  
"Abal, Lucy"  
  
Lucy walked nervously up to the stool. She muttered something under her breath and chucked the chicken out. It immediately started squawking, and flopped onto the Hufflepuff table, where it promptly changed into a real chicken, and disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"Well, I suppose you are to be in Hufflepuff then. Next, Abra, Karry!  
  
"I believe we have . . . the Sorting CLUB!"  
  
"Minerva", said Professor Leareth, the DADA teacher, "I believe you are to whack the child over the head, and they will be transported to the right table."  
  
"Alright. If you say so." With that, she whacked poor Karry over the head. The stunned child flickered, and then re-appeared and the Ravenclaw table.  
  
***   
  
After many Sorting things, including the Sorting Apple, Bowling ball, and Shoe, a miracle was provided for the poor students, just as Sirius was about to be subjected to 'The Sorting Bubble Blower' (AN: of Doom)   
  
"MINERVA! I'VE FIXED THE SORTING HAT!" cried a little man who scuttled into the room. He held an odd, patched up hat, who was immediately set onto the stool and started singing:  
  
_

I am the singing Sorting Hat,  
  
Who sorts the children into to houses.  
  
In Gryffindor the lion rears  
  
And is standing after all these years  
  
The Gryffindors are loyal, proud and smart  
  
Sir Godric made perfection of his art  
  
Of wizardry, and lo behold  
  
The lion rearing red and gold!  
  
In Hufflepuff, the loyal stay  
  
They are followers, but they   
  
Can be as stubborn and as fierce   
  
As the badger who guards their people's tiers  
  
The yellow and black are for the bees  
  
And any wizard's proud to be   
  
In Hufflepuff!  
  
In Slytherin go those who are  
  
Most cunning sly and smart  
  
Are proud descendants of Salaazar  
  
Who always kept his part  
  
The green and silver cover their crest  
  
And Slytherin may be the best  
  
Of all the houses!  
  
The Ravenclaws are smart and quick, they are not bold or sly  
  
Instead, the feisty Ravenclaws WON'T let the world go by  
  
They analyse and charm the crowds  
  
With their colours of bronze and blue  
  
I hope the raven calls your name  
  
She surely would like you!  
  
So gather round and hear me sound  
  
Which house you should be in  
  
I'll search you brain and you will find  
  
That I don't bite.  
  
Much.

_  
  
With that, the Sorting hat came down, and waited for the students to sit. Ari, Sirius, Lily, James, Maeghan, and Remus were all in Gryffindor. Arabella was in Ravenclaw, Amos was in Hufflepuff, and Severus and Lucius Malfoy, who was Snape's best friend, were in Slytherin.  
  
***   
  
Alicorn: I'm sorry about the length of the chapter. It's mostly the Sorting Hat song, and I like it. It was typed up in 5 minutes, so DON'T HURT ME 'CUZ IT DOESN'T ALWAYS RHYME! I'm sorry if you don't like it. Please, review this story for me! Calicat and I are looking for at least 3 reviews before we continue.  
  
See this button?   
Press it please. 


	4. Its a Long Way Home

It's a Long Way Home . . .  
  
By: Alicorn and Calicat

  
  
Alicorn: Basically, I'm writing the whole chapter, because Calicat doesn't want to write about the end of the year. I'm saying here that it's not very good so don't flame me please. (Yawn) I'm tired, oh well. Here goes. OH! Did you like the pretty breaks in the third chapter. I created them (heh, heh). I'll use them now, but if you need them, tell me, because they're a lot of work.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sigh) Lily was going to miss Hogwarts. The boys, Sirius, James and Remus, had decided to call themselves the 'Marauders', and the cousins Ariella and Maeghan had called themselves the 'Demonic Duo', and Lily was the solo girl, who drifted. She never felt quite at home with them, so she had many friends in different houses, as the Demonic Duo could not always be found. Not that she didn't like the boys. She just didn't completely approve of their pranks. Ah well, she thought to herself, they're just being immature.   
  
"Hey Lils!" shouted James, "Why are you moping like that?"  
  
"Just sad I guess. I mean, I have to back and be tortures by my sister Petunia, and my aunts and uncles. Only my parents have accepted the fact that I'm a witch."  
  
  
"Don't worry Lils!" called Ari, "If you need cheering, just send us an owl!"  
  
  
"But I'm a muggle-born!" Lily cried. "I don't have an owl post!"  
  
  
Ari shrugged. "Oh!", her eyes changed from a thinking green-grey, to a fun sky blue, "Then let the Demonic Duo present . . . Hedge-Twig!" Maeghan produced a cage, which held a beautiful brown speckled owl, which hooted softly from her perch, and then tucked her head back under her wing.  
  
  
"Oh my! I'll call her Hedgeie!" cried Lily, holding the cage gently.  
  
  
"We all pitched in, seeing as how you're the only one without wizarding resources." Said Remus.  
  
  
"It's only fair! And anyways, I have to have some way of telling you about the last prank that we pulled on Severus." Chirped Maeghan. "I mean, we have to live with him for the WHOLE SUMMER!" The two girls gave a whimper and made wide kitten eyes at the same time.  
  
  
"Aw, poor kids. They have to live with the slimy git" Said Sirius, patting Ariella on the head.  
  
  
(Tweet)(Tweet) "The train will be arriving in 15 minutes."  
  
  
"Guys, (ahem) and girls, I have to tell you all something." Said Remus. He seemed scared.   
  
  
"I- I'mabloodywerewolfandIgotbittenwhenIwas4sopleaseforgivemefornottellingyoubutIwantedyoutolikeme!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"I'm- I'm a werewolf, that why I've been disappearing every full moon. Please don't hate me." Remus whispered hoarsely, looking as if he were about to cry.  
  
  
"Oh Remus!" cried Maeghan, hugging him.   
  
  
"Don't worry! We understand." Said James.  
  
  
"You're a great person!" Lily remarked.  
  
  
"Yeah, we wouldn't leave you just because of some wolf bite!" Exclaimed Sirius  
  
  
"We'll find a way to help over the summer! Don't worry," was Ari's statement, as her eyes went into true thinking mode, a brilliant silver.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The train ride ended and as Lily was leaving James shouted.  
  
  
"If the summer gets you down don't forget, I transfigured Peeves into a stuffed monkey just before we left!"  
  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Alicorn: OK that wasn't half bad! I'm glad. OK, review this please, so that we can see how good it is by your standards. Calicat will be writing the next-ish chapter, but don't worry, 'cuz I'll be editing. (Holds up a chainsaw) See? Really though? It's gonna be a blast!  
  
  



	5. Romantic Fluffish

Love is in the Air  
  
By: Calicat and Alicorn

  
  
Alicorn: Hi! Here's the 5th chapter! It sounds sappy, but it's GOOD!  
  
Calicat: I'm writing today, and I'm on a sugar high so I'm doing a prank!  
  
Alicorn: Yeah, It's a lot like, well, you'll see;)   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hey Mudblood, what are you doing. Oh, you're trying to get a pureblood to like you. Well I wouldn't go for that one, his head isn't able to fit through doors as it is, and you wouldn't be able to hold his hand." Snape, for the umpteenth time this week, was jeering at Lily and James.   
  
Maeghan was sick of it. Plain sick, but then…she had an idea.  
  
She called The Marauders, Lily, and her Demonic Cousin over for a meeting. Everyone was smiling evilly when she had told her friends the plan.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Alicorn: Oh my GAWD! We forgot the DISCLAIMER   
  
Calicat: All hail the mighty Disclaimer that saves us from copyright fiends!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's characters are not ours!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maeghan got up, she silently woke up her cousin Ari, and then her best friend Lily.   
  
"Is it time?" Ari's face was illuminated by the moon, a crescent moon.   
  
"Of course! Come!" Maeghan hurried her two friends, and they all slipped under her Invisibility cloak.   
  
The three girls slipped into the boy's dorm and knocked on the Marauders' door. The three boys also came out, in James' Invisibility cloak.  
  
The six kids went into the Slytherin common room, and Maeghan said the password, she had sneaked into Snape's room in the summer break. That's how she knew it.  
  
"Do you know the password?"  
  
"Pureblood" (A: Wow, aren't the Slytherins originals?) (C: That was a while ago)  
  
The portrait swung open to reveal an empty common room. Remus whispered, "WE'll prank the common room."  
  
The girls went on into Lucius Malfoy, and Snape's room. Ari put an Invisibility Charm on herself and the other girls, and Maeghan pulled out two long vials, with a clear liquid. She gave one to Ari, and sent Lily to keep watch.  
  
Maeghan carefully poured two drops of the clear liquid into Snape's drinking glass, Ari did the same to Lucius's.   
  
Then Lily came in, and shook both of the boys until they were half-awake, and had to restrain from giggling when the two boys drank their 'water'. Then they went back to sleep.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile the boys were pranking the common room. They put a charm on the couch to make it act like a giant whoopee cushion, and the logs in the fireplace would turn into grass snakes when someone lit a fire. The rug would turn into a quicksand pit, and the people who the quicksand sucked would be transported into a room with pictures of Snape singing the Barney song with all of the actions. Then the tape would then switch to a picture of Snape's butt from 4 different angles. The victim would be trapped for 5 minutes, and then the pit would let out an entrance near the front of the portrait hole.   
  
Before leaving, the boys put on their Invisibility Cloak. Then the three girls put a charm on themselves so that they were able to float.   
  
The six kids headed back to their dorms, and went to bed.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maeghan, wake up." Ari was standing over her cousin, "It's breakfast."   
  
Maeghan jumped out of bed (C: Literally) and ran out to the Great Hall, and she checked to see where her friends were, and ran into someone.  
  
"Are you alright?" Maeghan found herself lying on top of Remus Lupin.   
  
"I'm fine." Maeghan rolled and lay on her back.  
  
Remus got up, and helped her up. They both blushed when they held hands.  
  
Lily watched her friends, then glanced at a grinning Ari.  
  
"I knew they needed a push." Ari grinned.   
  
She had set it up so that Remus would wait in the Great Hall because Lily 'needed to tell him something'. Maeghan would then run into him. It had all been planned.  
  
She had to look like she hadn't done anything, and was whispering to Lily. She was walking over, but then she tripped, and Sirius caught her, with his Quidditch reflexes. He looked really surprised. Ari was now in Sirius's arms, and he was holding her.   
  
They stayed like that for a moment, shocked, then they both blushed and broke apart.  
  
This time Lily noticed a grinning James as she followed him to the Great Hall.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You planned that didn't you." She asked as James sat at the table.  
  
"Yes, and so did you, but you did it with Maeghan." James looked at Lily.  
  
"Ari did Maeghan, you did Sirius, that means that one of the three left will do you or me." Lily thought.  
  
Sirius and Ariella first entered. Sirius was carrying her books, and they were smiling and laughing. Ari's eyes, surprisingly, had changed into a new colour, luminous lavender.  
  
Then Remus and Maeghan entered, they held hands for a bit, then broke apart when they had to sit.  
  
Lily realized what a cute couple both of them made. Then she glanced at James. She wished that they could be a couple.  
  
Her thoughts were broken off by screams. Everyone rushed to where they had heard it from…the Slytherin common room.  
  
Surprisingly, no one could be found. But when horrified children started to pop up, Professor McGonagall deliberately sank into the ground. When she surfaced, five minutes later, there was a horrible look on her face of … fear.  
  
"L-lo-look in there." She was horrified.  
  
Dumbledore put a spell on the floor to make it transparent.   
  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…" (C: the rest of the song is censored)."  
  
"Everyone to breakfast." Snape and Malfoy had just come out of their rooms and were headed to breakfast when they got into a trance.   
  
"Hey, Snape, walk with us!" Maeghan called to her brother.  
  
Remus was nervous. He liked Maeghan, and he was …well uncomfortable about Snape being here. All that was going to change … as soon as everyone got to breakfast.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape came over to his sister's table.  
  
"Snape, who do you like?"  
  
"I like Lucius, but the person who I really like is Lily Evans, I've made up a song for her." Snape was entranced.  
  
"Sing it for us." Maeghan hissed.  
  
"I love Lily, She'll love me, then we'll be a happy family. With a (C: I'm going to skip the rest of this, like the real Barney song)."   
  
In the end everyone was laughing. Except James, who was seething in his seat. Lily saw this, and felt strangely comforted, even though Snape was now kneeling at her feet. (A: Wink;) (C: ?) There was still another surprise. Lucius had started singing his own version, except with Maeghan.  
  
Remus's fists clenched. Maeghan put a hand on his knee and his fists uncurled.  
  
The couple left the Great Hall, and they weren't seen again until much later. When they came back, they were laughing and holding each other's hands. Lucius saw this, and stopped singing.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicorn: Wow! What a long chapter! That's, like, the longest chapter we've written! That was Calicat's addition to our increasingly insane story. In case you haven't realized, this is in the 4th year. We've changed the rules a bit, in age ranges, I think, but everything should be OK. If you want us to add in the other years, we will.  
  
Calicat: It wasn't that insane!  
  
Alicorn: Right. AAANYWAYS, I'll be doing the next chapter IF we get some reviews.  
  
Calicat: I REFUSE to put Peter Pettigrew into this story now. Absolutely NOT!  
  
Alicorn: We need Pettigrew to keep the continuity. (Shudder) I HATE continuity (Sigh) How about as a transfer student?  
  
Calicat: No.  
  
Alicorn: How about as in another house?  
  
Calicat: NO!  
  
Alicorn: How about a transfer student in another house?  
  
Calicat: I still hate him no matter what you do…and I'm not insane, Ms. lost-her-sanity-in-2000!  
  
Alicorn: OK, I'll be doin' some fancy Quidditch stuff next, so REVIEW Gawd-demmit!  
  



	6. Animagi

Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs  
  
By: Calicat and Alicorn

  
  
Alicorn: We sorta had to add this chapter to continue our other ideas. I screwed up last chapter, this is 5th year. Don't ask, It's necessary. I don't know about clothes, so Calicat's assuming that this first time they keep them.  
  
Calicat: Who knows what will happen the next time?  
  
Alicorn: (elbows her then whispers) They're not supposed to know! (Strightens and gets back to talking) Anyways, here is, not the Quidditch promised to you, but an Animagi chapter because it is necessary.  
  
Calicat: And I present the DISCLAIMER!  
  
  
***   
  
Disclaimer: Anything that doesn't belong to us, doesn't.  
  
***   
  
Ari was reading an interesting book on Charms, when a piece of paper floated onto her book.  
  
She saw Maeghan turn to leave the common room, and followed her.  
  
***   
  
"What is it?" Ari was moody, she had liked that book.  
  
"Sirius and James called us, they need us to finish," Maeghan spoke in a hushed voice, "Project A"  
  
Ari saw Lily wearing the same confused look on her face as they passed the library. Lily joined the two girls, and Maeghan suddenly disappeared.  
  
As the other two looked for her, a pair of hands pulled them into an empty classroom.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Reeeeeemuuuuuuus!" called Maeghan.  
  
"W-I have a surprise for you!"  
  
Remus tilted his head to the side quizzically. The other Marauders and their girlfriends had been acting strangely, and no one would explain to him what was happening. He hoped that he would be getting some answers soon. If he only knew.  
  
He walked into the classroom where Maeghan's voice had come from, and the group was standing there. He would have been comfortable, but they were all grinning wildly.  
  
"Remus, remember when I said that I was going to be able to help you, when you told me about your werewolf-hood?" asked Ari, eyes a happy turquoise.  
  
"You mean you've found something to help me?" Remus asked, shocked.  
  
"Not exactly luv. Ya see, we've been working on this for a while. Actually, ever since we found out." Maeghan said, grinning.  
  
"I spent the whole summer researching." said Ariella, with a sigh.  
  
"Hey! At least you got to sit in a library! **I** had to 'entertain' SG."  
  
"..."  
  
"Stands for Slimy Git. We won't give it human status with a name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now Remus watch us!"shouted Lily, with out-of-characcter enthusiasm.  
  
"Are we ready?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yup." Everyone joined hands around the book, and shouted an something.  
  
"Dog" (C: Guess who?)  
  
"Stag"  
  
"Doe" Lily said.  
  
"Phoenix" Ari said clearly  
  
"Feline Generalis" Maeghan said, as clearly as her cousin did.  
  
Remus had to shield his eyes as a glowing light erupted from the book.  
  
Soon, all five kids were blurring, and changing.   
  
The only people who would have variety in which animals they had to be, were Maeghan and Ari. Maeghan would be any sort of cat, because she had found the right key words, Ari, any sort of bird, as the form she had chosen could shape shift. The boys hadn't chosen generals because for some reason, only females could be general Animagi. Lily, personally, wasn't going to try, because the general Animagi spells were too dangerous for her.  
  
Remus looked down at the black cat, which rubbed against his leg. He noticed the red highlights in her coat.  
  
"Oh my GOD! You turned into Animagi just for me? But it's so dangerous-"  
  
"Shut up Remus. We wanted to help you, so we did. anyways, it worked didn't it?" said Maeghan, who had changed back.  
  
He also saw a phoenix, with ever-changing coloured eyes, perched on the head of a gigantic black dog, chirping happily. Finally, a light brown doe with blinking green eyes was standing beside a handsome, blue eyed roan buck. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Surprised, everyone else jolted back to human form. They were just in time too, because in came Snape, Crabbe, and Lucius.   
  
"So, trying to make a love potion, I knew you couldn't get anything on your own." Snape sneered.  
  
"Maeghan, I do say you're to good for these slimes, I can give you so much more." Lucius looked at Maeghan.  
  
Crabbe looked at Ari with something special in his eyes. Sirius put up his fists.  
  
"Ari, Please, I'm begging you." Crabbe said on his knees.  
  
"I never knew Crabbe had that much in his vocabulary." Ari said, dripping heavy sarcasm, to a steaming Sirius. He stayed tense, so she put her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You know that I love you." she whispered. This had the desired effect, in that Sirius calmed immediately.  
  
(Alicorn: OK, they aren't going steady or anything, because-- you'll see.)  
  
"Potter, I have to ask, what does Evans see in you? Does she see some egomaniac who is popular? I do think that you should give her up. Evans, if you were with me I-" Suddenly, Lily went up and slapped him.   
  
Ari, following her example, growled, and did a fast set of gymnastics, followed by punching Crabbe in the mouth. Maeghan pulled out her wand and shouted a curse, and then used her foot to hit the nerve and knock Lucius out. Lily had to wash her hands in soap three times that day from the slime on Snape's hair.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus all came to their crushes grinning.   
  
"That should be the end of them." Sirius growled, "Filthy #$%@*& piece of stupid %$^@!!!"  
  
"SIRIUS!" Ari, eyes blazing brown-orange, (Alicorn: Don't ask me, it just happened. I'll put in a guide next chapter.) whacked him in the head.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius muttered as he rubbed his poor head.  
  
***   
  
Maeghan was tired, she went straight up to her dorms afterward, and she then checked what was on the Message Board ... Quidditch Tryouts- Tomorrow.  
  
She fainted.  
  
***   
  
Calicat: I love that fight. I love kicking Snape's sorry…whoops. Oh and sorry for the censored swearing, it seemed appropriate at the time.  
  
Alicorn: I'm doing Quidditch. I'm doing Quidditch. Guess what's gonna happen now? (Whispers) I don't know either. (Straightens back up) But I'm gonna try my best! Who knows. Really though. I know that Remus and Ariella aren't trying out, though. You'll find the reasons later. By the way, this is the end of the series until we get some reviews. Bysie Bysie!  
  



	7. Quidditch

Quidditch  
  
By: Alicorn and Calicat

  
  
Alicorn: OK, I'm doing a Quidditch-ish thingy. It's not only Quidditch, in fact I don't even know if it'll be very much Quidditch so-  
  
Calicat: (Whacks Alicorn) She's just going to start the *%#& chapter.  
  
Alicorn: Yeesh! I should never have allowed the cartoon swearing last chapter.  
  
Calicat: Whatever. Start the DISCLAIMER.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The Marauders and other real Harry Potter characters aren't ours. The Demonic Duo and characters that you do not recognize ARE ours. I you use them with out permission, basically, we will hunt you down and slauter you. Or hand you the copyright police. Either will result in a long and painful death. I'm done now.  
  
Calicat: By the way, that was Alicorn. Not me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap  
  
Maeghan was tired, she went straight up to her dorms afterward, and she then checked what was on the Message Board ... Quidditch Tryouts- Tomorrow.  
  
She fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yay! Quidditch Tryouts!" shouted James. Everyone just smiled and nodded. The Potters were legendary for their Quidditch prowess, and this was the first time that there had been Quidditch tryouts since first year, because the team hadn't had any members graduate for a while. James was hoping to be a Chaser. Sirius and Maeghan were also trying out, but they didn't know which parts they were going to have.  
  
"Ariella, are you SURE that you don't want to try out?" asked Maeghan.  
  
"Absolutely. I don't want to be falling from 500 feet up in the air with nothing between me and the ground but a feeble stick that's an inch wide."  
  
"You're a phoenix. When you fly there ISN'T anything between you and the ground."  
  
"Flying isn't dangerous. CRASHING is dangerous. A phoenix doesn't crash. Do you want to argue all day, or just get to the tryouts?"  
  
"You're coming?"  
  
"DUH! I mean think about it. Lots of boys from Hogwarts. Lots of exercise. Add them together."  
  
"Umm, sweaty stinky boys from Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, sweaty HOT boys from Hogwarts, with me taking moving pictures!"  
  
"You're sick. Aren't you Sirius' girlfriend?"  
  
"Maeghan, I've been 'with' him for the last 2 months and he still hasn't asked me out on a date. I'm still single. I mean, if he hasn't asked me out, we're not dating, so we're not boyfriend-girlfriend."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Anyways, if Sirius gets jealous I might get a date..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And if he doesn't, I'll be able to see which boys are the cutest."  
  
"Yeesh. And you say I'M insane."  
  
"Takes one to know one dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group got onto the field. Remus, Ari and Lily were sitting in the boxes, watching the tryouts. Remus wasn't trying out because the games might come at 'that time of the month' and if the moon came out, as it very well could, then his disguise would be toast.  
  
"All right everyone! I'm Fredrick Wood, and I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I'll be testing ya to see if any of you can fill the empty spots on the team! We need: a Chaser, a Keeper, and a Beater … WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT REEVES HAS QUIT! ARGH! Looks like we'll be needing a Seeker too. Well, get out your brooms, and let's get to it. Oh! And one thing! Hufflepuff is going to be using the other part of the field, so stay out of it!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the end of it all, the group went back to the common rooms, and Ariella was really irking Sirius, but not with insults. She was talking with Maeghan and Lily a little away and in front of the boys, but could JUST be heard  
  
"Oh my GOD! Doug Lasley was so SEXY when he did that dive. I mean seriously, he's only a year older than me, which is fine, and he's like, got the CUTEST grey eyes. He reminds me of a falcon or something."  
  
Maeghan was also trying to egg Remus on.  
  
"Yeah. But **I** think that John Watson has the cutest butt. I mean I DID get a better view, since I could move my broom."  
  
"I was the only one with a camera though. Too bad Lasley is dating. Hmm. D'ya think that Riley would go out with me if I asked? How about if I tripped and 'fell' into him just before?"  
  
The conversation continued as the girls kept walking. Lily had joined in too, and the boys were steaming.   
  
"Do you think they're serious?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want to lose Maeghan." Said Remus, and he ran towards to girls. The other boys watched as Remus muttered something to Maeghan, turning a distinct crimson. There was a squeal from Maeghan as she hugged Remus hard, and they both walked off down the hall as the other girls watched, sighing. Remus had his arm around Maeghan's shoulder, and she had her arm around his waist.  
  
"DAMN! I wish that I could do that with Lily!" muttered James.  
  
"I couldn't ask Ariella on a date. What if I screwed up? What if she said no? I mean, she was the one who started that whole conversation!" Sirius was starting to get hysterical, and James forgot his misery, and grabbed his friend, to drag him into their dorm room.  
  
A bucket of water solved the immediate problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicorn: So, how is it? I mean, it gets a little, er, uncomfortable, but I think that it's good. Do y'all think that Sirius and James should run for their partners, or should they be hesitant and lose 'em for a while? REVIEW!  
  



	8. Dating Dilemma I

# 

Dating Dilemma  
  
By: Calicat and Alicorn

  
  
Alicorn: Thanx to Flight O'Fancy for the review! Yay! You'll see what we have planned ;)  
  
Calicat: Here's the first in a long row of chapters!  
  
Alicorn: Yeah. Here's the thing about the next few chapters: they're all happening at around the same time!  
  
Calicat: well, they don't go for the same time periods, but they DO take place within one another.  
  
Alicorn: Basically, it doesn't matter which order you read them in.  
  
Calicat: I'm writing the first one in the mini-series. It's about MY character.  
  
Alicorn: Just in case you didn't know, these characters represent how we think we would act if we were students at Hogwarts.  
  
Calicat: anyways, this is romance and angst and all that jazz mixed together.  
  
Alicorn: Just so that everyone knows, I actually write all the conversations in all the stories. Calicat just looks over them to see if they're OK.  
  
Calicat: Yup. This is just a sign of how insane she is.  
  
Alicorn: (Brandishes spatula) KILLEE!  
  
Calicat: Gotta go! (Dashes away with Alicorn running after)  
  
***   
  
Disclaimer: All hail the mighty disclaimer, which saves us from cri-tics! (Piers Antony, Xanth, ring any bells?) J.K. Rowling's characters do not belong to us, and our characters do. We're sorry if you don't like the story, but if you don't . . . REVIEW US!  
  
Alicorn: By that way, If anyone had reviewed us, THANX! We don't have exact people to thank but (shrug).  
  
***  
  
Maeghan lay back on her bed, Remus had asked her out on a date, for tomorrow. She smiled…she wondered if Lily and James were doing anything…she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. In two hours they'd be going to Hogsmeade, and she could buy some new robes.  
  
Maeghan quickly drew her purse out, and filled it with coins, she slung it over her shoulder, and put a carrying spell in it, then she set off to find Remus and her cousin.  
  
***   
  
Maeghan had only gotten to the library when she was pulled into a room.  
  
"What? MMPHL!" (A/N a large hand was placed over her mouth) Maeghan bit the hand, then spat, "where am I…if Remus…" she started.  
  
"Ah, but Remus will not know." Malfoy, lit a candle, and it shined it Maeghan's face.  
  
"What's going on?" Maeghan looked around. Goyle was nursing a bitten hand, someone was holding her hands, so she kicked him in what she presumed to be the balls, no effect.   
  
"Well, after some convincing," Lucius grinned, "Snape told Remus' little, er…secret. Well how do I know? Snape read your diary." Lucius smirked.  
  
Maeghan struggled, she kicked the person behind her, harder, hard enough to break concrete, and the person recoiled. She then kicked Goyle, and knocked him out, and pulled out her wand on Lucius.  
  
"What terms are you negotiating in…" Maeghan asked warily.  
  
"You have to go out with me, and not let Remus know…and let me give you a goodnight kiss."  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll announce it to the whole school." Lucius smiled evilly.  
  
Maeghan had a big decision to make.  
  
***   
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:00" Lucius waved.   
  
Maeghan had only agreed if she could tell Lily and Ari.  
  
Lucius then agreed, but he didn't say anything about sending a message through Ari, Maeghan loved her plan, she didn't realize that Ari was flaming mad, she wouldn't tell Remus.  
  
***   
  
"There you are." Lucius looked at Maeghan  
  
She hadn't done anything, yet she looked great. She scowled like crazy.  
  
"I have a curfew of 9:00, but I'd like come back by 8:45." Maeghan grumbled…then she saw Remus, unfortunately Lucius did too.  
  
***  
  
"Lupin! I believe that Maeghan was going to tell you about our dinner date tonight?" Lucius saw Lupin's mouth open, then close. Lupin looked at Maeghan.  
  
"Remus…" Lucius kissed her, on the lips, so she was cut off.  
  
Remus gaped. Goyle wanted to talk to him, then Maeghan and Lucius come out. Remus just watched Maeghan.  
  
Maeghan kicked Lucius in the balls, spat on the floor, onto a recoiled Lucius. When he got up, quickly, she pulled out her wand, but slapped him.  
  
She kissed Remus on the cheek, and gave him a little piece of paper. Then she left the Great Hall, Lucius followed her holding his cheek.  
  
James looked at his friend, he-James- was watching under the invisibility cloak.  
  
He saw Maeghan's eyes open when Lucius kissed her, and how she was in shock, that's why she didn't do anything. Then he saw poor Remus, watching shocked. He cheered on Maeghan when she triumphantly kicked Lucius and spat out his slime, and had drawn his wand when Lucius got up.  
  
Then when Maeghan had also drawn her wand, he relaxed. He chortled when she slapped him, and kissed Remus. James slipped off the cloak.  
  
"You got it bad…" James patted Remus on the back.   
  
Remus knew James would follow him after Goyle kept giggling when he talked.  
  
"What does it say?" James urged.  
  
Maeghan had sprayed it with her perfume, to tell Remus that it was really her letter  
  
She had taken a picture of herself, blowing him kisses.  
  
It read, "Luv ya, but I'm going to have to tell you about it later. Meet me in the common room, I'll sneak in some Butterbeer."  
  
Remus smiled, so did James. They walked back to the common room, Remus read a book, and James did his homework.  
  
***   
  
Dinner was boring…but Maeghan had own little spin.  
  
When she went to 'powder her nose' she slipped a special request to the kitchen elves.   
  
She just had to wait now.  
  
***   
  
When dinner came, Lucius had ordered a baked potato, peas, and a steak.  
  
Maeghan ordered a salad.  
  
Lucius suddenly screamed. His peas were crawling, they were…  
  
"APHIDS!" After he cleared them off his plate, he tried to eat the baked potato… the crisp skin was filled with … his nose suddenly crinkled because it was dung. He washed it down with his water.  
  
He suddenly spit it out.   
  
"Waiter, this is alcohol!" He called.  
  
His steak then started to sing,  
  
_"I am cow, eating grass,   
  
Methane gas comes out my ass,  
  
And out my muzzle when I belch.   
  
And the ozone layer's thinner   
  
As a result of my dinner,   
  
I am cow,   
  
I am cow,   
  
I can POW!" _  
  
Then the beef let out a dung bomb.  
  
Lucius, then pulled Maeghan out of the restaurant, in effort to leave himself.  
  
Maeghan shut off her retina camera. Remus accidentally was waiting for her in the Great hall to walk her up.  
  
"Wait," Lucius said.  
  
He kissed her again, this time it was a FRENCH kiss.  
  
Maeghan slapped him again.Remus was the first to pull out his wand, Lucius' was half-out of its case  
  
"Move, and I'll curse you to Pluto." Remus looked serious. Lucius put wind wand back. He left.  
  
Remus hugged Maeghan, and kissed her hair, he escorted her back to her dorm, where she changed into nicer clothing, and bathed in disinfectant, for 10 minutes. Then she had a bubble bath.  
  
When she was sanitary, she had Lily waiting on her bed, waiting for a story…she just showed her what happened through a projector. what happened.  
  
***   
  
Remus found Maeghan waiting for him in the common room. She smiled, and whispered, "I'll explain tomorrow."   
  
Then an owl soared in.  
  
Its leg had a message,  
  
_"Dear Maeghan,  
  
I hope you had a horrible time, I kissed you twice, and the second time, I tongued. I wonder if the werewolf noticed. I will tell …Hope you enjoyed the date.  
  
-Lucius"_  
  
Maeghan started to cry. Lucius was a bastard. Ari came over to her cousin.  
  
Remus went to comfort Maeghan. Ari had an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
Then she kissed him goodnight, and left to her dorm. Ari had left…oh yeah, she had that date with Amos tonight, and Lily was already asleep, Maeghan fell into her bed, and felt Remus tuck her in, then he whispered goodnight, and left. The lights clicked off.  
  
***   
  
Ari silently slipped into the Slytherin common room, and went into Lucius' dorm.His arms were curled over a worn…  
  
"Inflatable Maeghan Doll?" Ari thought.  
  
She replaced the doll with a Snape Doll, she made it herself to insult him.  
  
She then became a bird, and turned the REAL doll invisible.  
  
Prefects only reported a crow flying around campus.  
  
***   
  
The next morning Lucius woke up to see,  
  
"SNAPE?" He yelled.  
  
On the back, he saw a ransom letter.  
  
_"Tell about Remus, and I post up your Maeghan (now SNAPE) doll in the front hall  
  
-Anonymous"_  
  
Lucius noticed the writing…Ari's.  
  
She had his doll, but at least he could get revenge on her…She'd see not to make a fool of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
***   
  
Alicorn: We realize that this is a little short, and a little childish. That's the way Calicat's stories are.  
  
Calicat: Hey!  
  
Alicorn: Well, it's true. That's how your style is!  
  
Calicat: (Sigh) You just couldn't see art if it whacked you over the head with a rubber spatula.  
  
Alicorn: (Grins evilly)  
  
Calicat: (Moans) Not again!  
  
Alicorn: (Brandishes spatula) KILLEE!  
  



	9. Dating Dilemma II

Dating Dilemma II  
  
By: Alicorn and Calicat

  
  
Alicorn: So, here we are again. I have to warn you that this chapter isn't going to exactly have a happy ending. There will be one eventually, but I figured that we need to have some sort of angst period. And NO! IT'S NOT ABOUT JAMES AND LILY BREAKING UP! THERE ARE TOO MANY STORIES LIKE THAT! It's actually a pretty good idea that I've come up with. I think  
  
Calicat: Now that she's finished screaming, we will present the DISCLAIMER.  
  
Alicorn: No, I have to give a colour guide for eye colours. Ya see, Ariella's eyes reflect her mood. I got the idea from the Shang Dragon. You don't need to know about him. Let's start. OK, orange/brown is she's angry, or she's having fun in a crazy way. Gold is she's about to change, or she's REALLY crazy. Green is her everyday colour. Blue is for when she's having fun, or very happy. Purple is when she has a crush, and is thinking about it, which is rare. Silver is when she's thinking. Mixes mean a mix of feelings. Anything/gray means that she's in a serious/other mood. If you need more explanation, feel free to review and question.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: This is going to be short. You know what's ours by now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap  
  
There is none, because it's happening at the same time-ish as the previous chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius could not pull up the nerve to ask Ariella out on a date. He kept on pulling out when he tried, and faltering.   
  
"You loser!" he thought to himself.   
  
"You know that she likes you, even if it's only a little bit! Why can't you ask her out. You've gone on so many other dates before. ASK HER!"  
  
By the time he followed his own advice; it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Ari!" Amos Diggory was running up to her after the Transfiguration class that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor shared.  
  
"Yeah Amos? What d'ya want?"  
  
"Umm, I was sort of wondering-"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Wouldyougoonadatewithme?"  
  
"(Blink)"Ari looked at him and tilted her head to the side, while Sirius watched, frozen. Then, as he made no move to stop them, she looked at Amos, and kissed him. In the opinion of the crowd, it was a rather good one.  
  
"Mmph!" After a few seconds, she let go and looked at him grinning.  
  
"I take it that means yes?... I'll pick you up at 7 at the Great Hall. See ya!"  
  
Ari waved goodbye, and then walked off to the common rooms, because it was the end of classes for the day.  
  
"Hey Ari! Why'd you do that?" said Maeghan, running after Ari.  
  
"Because I'm sick and tired of waiting for Sirius. I have a life, and I'm going to live it."  
  
Shen nodded and walked off into the dorms.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner Maeghan dearest!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius was depressed. The girl of his dreams had just slipped away through his fingers, and he hadn't, didn't, and couldn't do anything about it.  
  
"This SUCKS! She was perfect! She was beautiful, she wasn't a prude, she's smart, she's into pranks, and she's perfect!" Sirius was muttering.   
  
"What's up Sirius?" asked James, concerned for his best friend.  
  
"Ariella's got a date with Amos Diggory."  
  
"Wow! (Blink) Why haven't you asked her out yet?"  
  
"I couldn't get the nerve up. Now she's gone."  
  
"Don't worry. Diggory's not the neatest of people. He'll probably insult her, or screw the date up, ya know."  
  
James continued to cheer Sirius up, and he perked well. He watched at dinner, as Ari talked with Maeghan, not noticing how Remus looked a little down, and Lily wasn't at the table. Ari left, finishing her dinner quickly, with Maeghan following.  
  
"Stupid jerk." Said Remus, as he watched Lucius leave his table, walking outside.  
  
"Wonder where Lily is?" said James.  
  
"I'll go look for her."  
  
"I'm going to go back to the common rooms." Said Remus  
  
"I'll come with you." Sirius declared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ari had left at 7:30, dressed in a covering white ¾ sleeve, and a knee-length jean skirt. She was cute, but not completely dressed up.   
  
"Well, at least she's not infatuated." Thought Sirius to himself.  
  
"Yet." Said a small voice in his mind that he had been trying to block forever.  
  
It was 1:00 in the morning now, and Sirius was getting ready to give up and go to bed.  
  
"(WHAM!) Hello people! Did you miss me?"  
  
Ari came in through the door with a look of complete bliss on her face. She also looked completely screwed up. Her white shirt had a scorch mark, and most of her front was soaked, revealing a black something underneath the half-dry surface.  
  
"Bloody HELL! What happened to you!" shouted Sirius.  
  
"I had the most romantic date ever!" Ari sighed dreamily.  
  
"Amos picked me up, and we walked through Hogsmeade for a bit, then he took me up onto a hill top. He set up a candlelight meal totally just for us!"  
  
"How did your shirt get wrecked?"  
  
"Oh this? We were kissing, and I was leaning too close to the candle, so it burned a hole in my shirt, so Amos charmed a jet of water. Lucky me, I decide to wear a bra, because my shirt was see-through!"  
  
Sirius gulped. He realised that the black something was the bra.  
  
"Anyway, he was so apologetic, that I kissed him again. We're going out again . . . today! Wow, we were out late!"  
  
Ari skipped up to her dorm, smiling happily, and when she was out of sight, Sirius put his head in his hands and started sobbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicorn: Well, I TOLD you that it was going to be angsty. Still, I can guarantee that the next part will be good. I just can't fit everything into this itty-bitty chapter. It's already 5 pages long (shiver). Sorry Calicat, but you don't really get to edit this much.  
  



	10. Dating Dilemma III

Dating Dilemma III  
  
By: Calicat and Alicorn

  
  
Alicorn: Hey! We've pretty much finished our big dating thingie!  
  
Calicat: Phew! It was rough  
  
Alicorn: And angsty  
  
Calicat: And partly sappy  
  
Alicorn: But we came through!  
  
Calicat: Yay!  
  
Alicorn: Now, we have the last part of our same time-ish chapter thingie  
  
Calicat: (Sigh) now I can relax.  
  
Alicorn: Lucky kid. I have exams. (mutters under breath, cursing)  
  
Calicat: Aww, poor baby  
  
Alicorn: (whimpers pathetically)  
  
***   
  
Disclaimer: Yay! Nothing's ours, except the stuff that is!  
  
***   
  
Lily Evans lay on the couch, reading a book. Her red hair was thrown about, glowing from the single ray of sunshine that seemed to make her hair glow.  
  
James shook his head…he was James Potter, he wasn't falling for Lily, his friend Lily.  
  
There was a part of him who was shouting at him, but the other part was shy.  
  
They hadn't really been like Sirius and Ari, and DEFINITELY not like Remus and Maeghan. They were different. No one even knew James had a crush on Lily. That wouldn't be how it would stay, though…no. He, James Potter, would ask Lily Evans to the Christmas Ball.  
  
That was that.  
  
***   
  
Maeghan was watching James, he was acting funny. He used to be out-going, funny, and friendly. Now he was shy, and secretive. It wasn't like him, it wasn't right.  
  
Remus pulled Maeghan out of her thoughts.  
  
"Maeghan… Are you in there." Remus waved a hand in front of his girlfriend's face. She was fine a few minutes ago, now her eyes had glazed over.  
  
"Oh…sorry Remy," Maeghan smiled.  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then explained what was wrong.  
  
"Hmmm…now that I think of it, I think that you're right. I'll talk to James." Remus and Maeghan then went to the common room where they cuddled up in front of the fire.  
  
***   
  
"LILY!!" Maeghan called to her friend.  
  
"Maeghan? What are you doin'?" Lily looked at her friend.  
  
"We have to talk…about him…" Maeghan brought Lily into her room, and locked the door. She had already soundproofed the room.  
  
"What?" Lily had been going to the Library.  
  
"James likes you…you know that, don't you?" Maeghan looked at her friend.  
  
Lily mumbled something, resembling a, "yes."  
  
"Do you like him…"  
  
Maeghan was cut off, "Well can you keep a secret?" Lily looked hesitant  
  
"Of course Lils…what is it?"  
  
"I…I'velikedJameseversince3rdyearandIdon'tthinkhelikesme!" Lily was insecure.  
  
"I know how you feel…don't worry, Lils, everything will be alright." Maeghan hugged her friend, then opened the door. A scowling Ari fell into the room.  
  
"Why did ya' hafta sound-proof it?" Ari scowled  
  
"Ari…why are you here…" Maeghan looked at her cousin.  
  
"Remus wanted me to tell you to meet him in the Great Hall, he has a surprise for you," Ari grinned, "I have a date with Amos…so I won't be able to chat…ta ta!" Ari ran out of the room.  
  
"(Sigh) She's really breaking Sirius' heart you know." Moaned Maeghan.  
  
"Yeah. And we both know that Amos is only dating her so that he'll get attention."  
  
"Well, you have to admit, she's not bad in the looks department."  
  
"I think that he's mostly dating her because of her eyes. Why do they change like that?"  
  
Maeghan looked guilty of r a split second, and then changed the subject back.  
  
"He's definitely eyeing Erin Berkshire, from Hufflepuff. I'll go have a 'chat' with him later. You know that if you go, Ari will know."  
  
"Uh-huh." Maeghan said unhappily.   
  
"I've always been bad at lying."  
  
"That's not a bad thing."  
  
"Yeah, but I'M the one who gets in trouble over pranks."  
  
"Good point."  
  
***   
  
"Remus? Where are you?" Maeghan made her way through the Great Hall. A pair of hands went over her eyes.  
  
"If this is Malfoy…" Maeghan growled.  
  
"It's me…I can prove it." Remus lightly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, what's my surprise?" Maeghan sounded like a little girl at Christmas.  
  
"More like WHO'S your surprise." Remus uncovered Maeghan's eyes to reveal a slim girl, about her height. She had light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.   
  
"This is Alanna, my twin." Remus looked at Maeghan  
  
Alanna and Maeghan both grinned at each other.  
  
"Wow! You're really twins? But you don't look alike!"  
  
"Yes we're twins, but only fraternal, not identical. Remus keeps writing about you, and you're all he'll talk about during summer…we'll HAVE to talk, 'cuz I'm in Gryffindor too! I'm a transfer student. I'll be rooming in the 'Sunset' Room…"  
  
"That's my dorm!"   
  
"Cool! Now we can trade embarrassing stories about Remus!"  
  
"Don't forget the other boys!"  
  
The two girls happily skipped off, with identical evil grins  
  
"What have I done?" Remus shook his head as he watched his girlfriend and his sister go.  
  
***   
  
Lily Evans was going down to dinner when Snape found her.  
  
"Hello Lily." Lily turned around to face him  
  
"Hello Severus, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if you would- ifyouwouldliketogototheballwithme?"   
  
"Oh…Severus, that's nice…" Lily was interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Sevy, Lily's going to the ball with me already." James interrupted.  
  
"Oh…I am? Wha…" James clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yes, I asked you yesterday…remember?" James smiled at her.  
  
"Ohhh…yes that, well, bye Severus." Lily started to leave.  
  
"Likewise Sevy!" James put a protective arm around Lily's waist. She leaned on his shoulder, then he leaned his head on hers (Calicat: I think you get the picture)  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed, then he spun around, and walked back to the common room.  
  
***   
  
The ball was in two days, and no one had asked her,Maeghan smiled. Remus hadn't officially asked her yet, so she was single.  
  
"Maeghan, I have a question for you." Remus saw Maeghan in her thinking position.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Would you go to the ball with me?"   
  
"What?" Lucius Malfoy was also there, and he had asked at the same time.  
  
"Sorry, I'll have to decide later…I have a Quidditch game… Oh! And Remus, I need to talk with you." Remus looked at Maeghan, and she kissed him.  
  
"Bye Malfoy!" Maeghan called, and she pulled Remus to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
***   
  
Calicat: So there you have it!  
  
Alicorn: Yup! The end of our chapter-ish thingie  
  
Calicat: We need Reviews to function!  
  
Alicorn: Yeeeeessssssss. Precioussssssss  
  
Calicat: No Lord of the Rings! I'm beggin' ya!  
  
Alicorn: Fine (Hmph) Be that way  
  
Calicat: (Moans)  
  
Alicorn: (Perks) I'm feeling happy now!  
  
Calicat: Why?  
  
Alicorn: Because I smell  
  
Both: (Perky)COOKIES!  
  
Alicorn: Gotta go! Mommy's baked us COOKIES!  
  
Calicat: And- And bread  
  
Alicorn: Mmm! Sugar! Houston we have LIFT OFF!:D  
  



	11. Dating Dilemma VI

Dating Dilemma II (cont.)  
  
By: Alicorn and Calicat

  
  
Alicorn: Yay! Here's the second part of the angst-fest!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: you know what's ours. I'm too tired to embellish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amos and Ari had been going out for a week now. Ari was dizzy with happiness, and her eyes were, at the worst, a grey/green.   
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was miserable. He missed having Ariella around him, to plan pranks and laugh with. James and Remus had pulled out of their misery from their experiences to help him out because he was looking REALLY sad.  
  
He had lost his appetite, and had gotten gaunt. He had a sad air about him and Ari didn't seem to notice, at least, not when he was looking. Lily could see that when she looked at him, there was a flicker of brown sadness and longing, but it was clamped down quickly. She had to do something  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Amos Diggory! Wait up would you! " Lily was running like crazy, trying to catch up with the 6th year.  
  
"What Lily? Is there something wrong? "  
  
"Look Amos, have you seen Sirius? "  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty happy though, I mean he's stopped his pranks. "  
  
"That's it! He's stopped. He's NOT normal. He's SERIOUSLY in love with Ariella. They've been in love since third year. "  
  
"Then why hasn't he ever asked her out?" asked Amos with a quizzical look.  
  
"I mean, he's gone out with so many other girls for one-night stands and the like. I've seen how Ari was then. SHE'S been suffering too. It's not my fault that he didn't make the right choices."  
  
"(SIGH) Well, I know that you aren't dating Ari just because you love her. "  
  
"Oh? "  
  
"Look, I've seen the way that you look at Erin. I know that you're crushing on her, and just baiting her. She's been pining over you ever since you walked into the Dining Hall with that hickey that Ari gave you. If you break up with Ari, I'll get YOU a date with her. "  
  
" (Blink)(Blink) How did you know about my crush? "  
  
"You've been making moony eyes at each other since the beginning of the year. Is it a deal? "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ari had gone on her date half an hour ago, and Remus had kicked Sirius out of the common room, because he had been kissing Maeghan quite busily. So, Sirius was off to send a letter to his parents, to see how his sister was doing.  
  
"Stupid stairs. Why is the owlrey so far away? "  
  
He got in and was about to send the owl, but he heard something.  
  
(Sob)(Hic)(Sob)  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"(Sniff) It's me. " Came a muffled voice from a corner of the owlrey.  
  
Sirius walked over, cautiously, and her came upon the rumpled, soggy form of Ari. She was sitting with her hands wrapped around her knees, and rocking back and forth. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying.  
  
"What happened? " whispered Sirius.  
  
"Amos broke up with me. He'd been getting bugged about the fact that we're from different houses, so he's going to go out with a-a Hufflepuff girl now. "  
  
Sirius sat down beside the sobbing girl, and put his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, it's OK. He didn't deserve you anyway."  
  
"Hmph. Who does then? " she asked, with a questioning silver look into his eyes.  
  
"Well, umm, I was hoping that I did. Deserve you that is. "  
  
"Really. " Ariella looked at him, and then seemed to make a decision. She kissed him. Hard. Sirius' eyes widened in shock, then he leaned into the kiss, enjoying it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Alicorn: I'd say they were at it for a while, but insert your own timeframe in here.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No one was expecting Ari to come back so early, and even fewer people thought that there was any chance of Sirius being with her. But he was.   
  
Sirius and Ari sauntered into the common room quite happily. His arm was around her waist, and her head was leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"So Ari, what happened with Amos? And what have you been doing? " Asked Maeghan with a LOOK on her face.  
  
"None of your business Meggie dearest. But, I do say that Lucius is not going to be happy when he wakes up tomorrow. "  
  
"Why'd you prank him? Other than for the fun of it of course." Maeghan asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"OH! You of course luv!"  
  
"I see. What did you do? "  
  
"We just replaced his blow-up Maeghan doll with SG. "  
  
"(Snicker) I see. And where is my double going to turn up? "  
  
"Well, Sirius helped me transfigure it, so it looks like Snape, and we'll put up something in the morning about where it came from. In the meanwhile, I'm going to get changed into something comfortable, and Sirius and I are going to get a Butterbeer at the three Broomsticks. Does anyone want to come? "  
  
Obviously this was a rhetorical question, because Sirius was giving everyone a 'This is only out of politeness because we're going on our **first date ever**' look. So, no one came, and the two lovebirds had a fun time, first going for a Butterbeer, and then going for a nice hunt in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicorn: Don't look at me like that! I mean, a big black dog and a raptor, that's a bird of prey for all you dunderheads out there, would have a great time hunting in the Forbidden Forest. They wouldn't kill anything, obviously but still. How did you like it? I tried to make reference to the other events in the chapter, but the events are only loosely tied at best. Not what we had planned but--(Shrug).  
  
Calicat: We'll be doing an L/J chapter next! Yay!  
  
Alicorn: Yeah, and we'll try not to make it too sappy. Because we might introduce Pettigrew.  
  
Calicat: (Mumbles) Stupid f****** b******.  
  
Alicorn: Now, now, you aren't supposed to be saying things like that.  
  
Calicat: (in a baby voice) Don't know, don't care!  
  
Alicorn: @.@ (sigh)  
  
Calicat: Bye folks!!!   
  



	12. Seekers and Beaters and Chasers! Oh My!

Seekers and Chasers and Keepers! Oh My!  
  
By: Calicat and Alicorn

  
  
Calicat: HEE HEE! I love being hyper! Do you know what I do when I'm hyper?  
  
Alicorn: Whack people over the head with the Mona Lisa? (Rubs newest bump)  
  
Calicat: Close… I write FAN-FIC!  
  
Alicorn: You're insane.  
  
Calicat: Thank you.  
  
Alicorn: Anyway … going back to the story.  
  
Calicat: The incredibly hyper story.  
  
Alicorn: Yes… off to the story.  
  
Calicat: Ahhh, but we need our disclaimer first.  
  
***   
  
Disclaimer: You know what's ours.   
  
Alicorn: Who are we kidding, we don't have much.  
  
Calicat: But it's something!  
  
Alicorn: You're WAY too peppy. Oh! thanks to our new beta TIGRA!  
  
Calicat: Yay! Check out HER stories under 'Tigra and Loup'!  
  
***  
  
Maeghan went out to the billboard, outside the Great hall, near the Quidditch field doors. She looked at the list.  
  
"YAAAAY!" She jumped up, and then saw James and Sirius. She looked, and there was also Remus, smiling at her.  
  
She went and hugged him.  
  
"Are you on the team?" questioned Remus looking down at excited girlfriend.  
  
Maeghan nodded for she was too excited to speak.  
  
"What are you?" Remus looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"Keeper!"   
  
"I'm a Chaser." Sirius puffed out his chest.  
  
"I'm a Seeker?" James looked puzzled.  
  
"Well James, we have practice in five minutes. I'll see you there!"   
  
Maeghan skipped off happily.  
  
***   
  
Ari went up to the stands. Tonight, after one practice the Gryffindors had this afternoon, there was a game. She was excited for her cousin, but could sense something … where was Sirius?  
  
She went to go and look for him.  
  
***   
  
Maeghan stepped onto the field. She was wearing a charm bracelet that seemed to move. It was a hand stopping the Quaffle from going into the hoop.  
  
She looked around.  
  
There on the other side was Remus, waving.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She had tied her hair with a red and gold ribbon. Her robes were long, and flowing. She hadn't put on any makeup, and her complexion was clear and glowing.  
  
Frederick Wood regarded her with respect, her being the only girl on the team.  
  
Maeghan smiled again, glowing with pleasure.  
  
Then they started to practice.  
  
Sirius was coming towards her with a Quaffle. She had barely enough time to hit the ball away from the hoops, and then catch it herself. Meanwhile, James had found the snitch in an average of fifteen minutes.  
  
At the end of the practice, Maeghan went for a shower, then, re-tied her hair and went back to her dorm for some rest.  
  
She needed all of her strength to play Slytherin. Meanwhile, Ari slipped out to talk to Sirius.  
  
***   
  
"So Sirius, can't get past a girl when you try to score?" Ari taunted.  
  
"At least I have the guts to try out." Sirius shot back.  
  
Ari punched Sirius lightly, mock frowning at her boyfriend.  
  
She whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Watch out for Maeghan will you? She's my only HUMAN family" Then Ari left to get ready for the Quidditch game, leaving Sirius to blink and wonder.  
  
***   
  
The girls decided to get dressed up for the big event.  
  
Lily wore a long jean skirt and a black off-the-sleeve peasant top. She had put her hair up in a bun, but left two tendrils down on both sides. Her hair seemed to glow in the light.   
  
Ari wore flared jeans and a light blue t-shirt that said, 'I'm perfect, it's not my fault the world is wrong'. Her hair was let down in waves, but she had a gold headband on, accenting her floating hair.  
  
Maeghan wasn't wearing her Gryffindor robes. She had permission to dress up … she told Wood it was to distract the boys.  
  
Maeghan was wearing a red dress, short, with a gold tint. It was slit down the back so that she could fly, but also to show off some leg. Her red streaks seemed to stick out, and they complimented the dress. She had done up her hair in a Chinese bun, with two gold chopsticks. Each was ornamented with a heart-shaped ruby. She looked stunning.   
  
Lucius' jaw dropped when the team sped out to do a lap of the field, but Maeghan smiled only at a bedazzled Remus.  
  
The game started. Maeghan wouldn't let the Quaffle get by, and James was head-to-head with the other Seeker. Sirius had gotten 10 goals in 20 minutes. Ari and Lily both had sore throats after the game, but it was worth it.  
  
Lucius was a Chaser for Slytherin. He was flying over Maeghan, when suddenly a Bludger came and whacked her on the head. Lucius saw her fall, and caught her.  
  
"Show off." Remus grumbled to Ari.  
  
"Well, then do something about it," muttered Ari, not seeing the evil grin on Remus' face.  
  
"You're right…" Remus grinned.  
  
***  
  
Remus sneaked down the steps, and went out to the sidelines. He got a perfect view. Lucius was just standing there, with Maeghan in his arms. Remus grimaced, and then pulled out his wand.  
  
He grabbed the Bludger.  
  
'This should do the trick,' he thought.  
  
He did some complex movements, and the spell was reversed from hitting Maeghan, to hitting the curses' original caster.  
  
Remus was soon seen back in his box, grinning as the bludger was released.  
  
***   
  
Lucius Malfoy always knew he was a good actor. This proved it. His little 'accident' was 'perfectly innocent', and now the bludger was going to hit Maeghan again … he was a mastermind.  
  
Then Lucius saw Remus come down to help Maeghan.  
  
He went up to her, and hugged her, then whispered something into her ear.   
  
Lucius looked enviously at the two of them.  
  
Maeghan should've been his. He almost had her, but that 'WEREWOLF' had gotten her first.  
  
A harsh whistle cut off Lucius' thoughts, and he didn't see the Bludger.  
  
***   
  
Lucius came over by Maeghan, so that he could be the first one to rescue her again.   
  
Maeghan saw the Bludger, and ducked. Lucius wasn't so lucky. He got hit in the stomach. He was winded, and the Bludger kept attacking him as he fell off his broom.  
  
***   
  
Remus watched, trying not to grin. His spell must have been a bit too powerful.  
  
At that minute, James caught the snitch. Everyone was in shock, especially Sirius. A bludger rammed down out of nowhere.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Sirius had to stop in mid-flight, and he crashed into Maeghan. The two crashed into a hoop, and Maeghan hit her head, going limp. They were so high, that when they hit the ground, Remus and Ari were already there.  
  
"Sirius?!" Ari looked at her boyfriend.  
  
Sirius rolled aside, but Maeghan wasn't so lucky. She was knocked out, and a gash was staining all of her hair red, as a bump began to swell.  
  
"Someone get her to the Hospital Wing!" Remus shouted, his voice cracking with worry.  
  
Madame Pomphrey was soon summoned, and began to take care of Maeghan.  
  
Maeghan slept in the Hospital Wing that night, with a concussion, multiple bruises, and a sprained wrist and finger.  
  
***   
  
A day later Maeghan was still unconscious. Ari was angry with her cousin, but most of her was angry with Sirius.  
  
She fell onto her bed and started bashing her pillow viciously.  
  
"Ari?" Lily poked her head in.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maeghan … I was going to visit her. Wanna come?" Lily hopefully gazed at Ariella.  
  
"Why don't you ask Alanna? I think she's reading near the fire. I'm too busy-"   
  
"Killing feather pillows?"  
  
"Yes actually. If you don't leave soon, I'll kill you too. So GO!"  
  
Lily took her friend's advice and asked Alanna.  
  
Soon after Lily left with Alanna, Ari started sobbing, and cried herself to sleep with the curtains pulled.  
  
The two then went off to the hospital wing. On their way, Lily charmed some flowers for her friend.  
  
They had a surprise when they got there.  
  
***  
  
Calicat: I had to add angst. NO WAY I'm creating a Mary Sue.  
  
Alicorn: Yeah. Do you think that Ari's too Mary Sue-ish?  
  
Calicat: Umm, I don't know.  
  
Alicorn: Well, we'll need to work on some other plot lines too.  
  
Calicat: Aargh! I hate hanging lines! They're so unpredictable!  
  
Alicorn: Yup. They can be tame one minute and then, like a snake, they'll bite you in the arse.  
  
Calicat: Hmph.  
  
Alicorn: Ya know, we need Pettigrew . . .   
  
Calicat: KILLEE!  
  
Alicorn: (Sighs) @.@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alicorn: By the way, are we too descriptive with clothes? Tell us! 


	13. A Strange Cinderella

A Strange Cinderella  
  
By: Calicat and Alicorn

  
  
Calicat: To unwind from a hard day, I'M writing.  
  
Alicorn: (snores quietly in a corner)  
  
***  
  
The whole Quidditch team was standing in the room. Lily and Alanna barley made it to Maeghan's bed.   
  
"What's happening?" Lily whispered to James.  
  
"I don't know. I think Wood wanted us all to visit our 'fallen comrade'." James guessed.  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
Suddenly the room fell silent. A finger rose slowly. Then the rest of the hand, then the other hand. Then Maeghan opened her eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Hi guys…did we win?" she smiled, and whispered in a soft voice.  
  
Everyone stared at her in amazement.  
  
***   
  
Too bad Remus was tutoring some kid; he missed the moment Maeghan woke up.  
  
He walked into the hospital room to find it filled with flowers.  
  
Maeghan looked up from a book.  
  
Remus lightly shut it.  
  
"Hi Remus…did you bring me flowers? Because so far every single person in the whole school gave me flowers. If I see one more pretty little petally-thingy, I'll freak!"  
  
Remus smiled, and transported a book from his room  
  
"I've been reading this and I'd thought you'd like it." Remus smiled, and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to leave  
  
"Oh… Remus," Remus stopped, "I'm getting out of the hospital by 2:00, we can still go onto the ball." Maeghan smiled at him.  
  
Remus turned, and grinned, "So you accepted my offer?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
***   
  
(Alicorn: I'm hopping in for a bit)  
  
Lily and Alanna got back to the dorm.  
  
"Ari! Ariella Tsen! Get up now!" she yelled through Ari's closed curtains trying to get a respond from her friend.  
  
Lily went to Ari's bed while Alanna went to check her suitcases for dresses.  
  
Ari was lying on her bed, surrounded by floating down feathers. Tear tracks were still on her cheeks, and she looked like a fallen angel. Lily quickly took a picture, and then decided that her friend should be awoken to go visit her fallen cousin.  
  
"Oh Ari! Wake up!" Lily cried softly, nudging her friend.  
  
"Hmm?" Ari got up, wiping salty tracks from her cheeks.  
  
"Meaghan's up and asking for you!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Ari, the dilemma about Sirius and Maeghan totally breezing away.  
  
***   
  
(Alicorn: Yeah, I'm leaving this thread open, incase we should need it later. You never know when such a thing will come in handy. (evil smirk))  
  
***   
  
That evening Alanna, Ari and Lily were all in the dorm. Maeghan was tearing through her wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. She was perfectly healthy again. Madam Pomfrey was good at her job.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?" Maeghan screamed as a wisp of hair fell into her face.  
  
"Let me help." Alanna looked through her closet.  
  
She reached to the very back of it.  
  
"Hmm… Ah! I think I've got something." Alanna pulled out red halter top sleeveless dress.   
  
"Too revealing."  
  
"How about this?" Ari had gotten up and pulled something out of Maeghan's closet.  
  
She had pulled out a crimson tube top, with a light blue jean skirt. The top had rhinestones in the form of a kitten.  
  
"Too girly." Maeghan said simply.  
  
"Hmmm… AH!" Lily had reached into the closet, and found something.  
  
"How about this?"   
  
Lily had pulled out a red and gold ballroom gown, sleeveless, with sash, and gloves.  
  
"Too fancy."   
  
"I'm wearing this". Lily said firmly.  
  
She had pulled out a pristine white, sleeveless ballroom gown, with elbow length white gloves. The dress was plain, with a gold cord around her waist to accent the curves.   
  
They saw that attention would be mostly drawn towards her hair, as she had found a large ornamental lily and charmed it to stay fresh for the rest of the night.  
  
"Cool, what are the rest of you guys wearing?" Maeghan looked at Alanna and her cousin.  
  
"You'll see!" shouted Ari, who had locked herself into one of the bathrooms for 2 hours.  
  
(Alicorn: Well, obviously there's more than one washroom.)  
  
"I'm wearing this." Alanna pulled out a long, forest green peasant top that had a golden shimmer to it. With it came a matching deep green skirt, which fell to the floor, but slit up to her knees. The outfit was accented by a pair of long dangly earrings, which looked like chains of leaves that were falling from her ear lobes, ended with a single cloudy crystal.  
  
"Oh!" Maeghan pulled out a dress, with long, flared sleeves. It had a silver, gauzy apron, with blue beads sewn on in delicate, shifting patterns. The actual dress was beautiful too, in that it was a deep midnight blue. Maeghan had changed the streaks in her hair to an electric cyan for tonight, and her necklace, which seemed to glow more than usual in the hollow of her throat, accented them. She seemed to be a spirit of the evening.  
  
"Wow! That's nice!" The three girls said.  
  
"I think it's cool." Maeghan put it on.  
  
"I think you look wonderful!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Ta-Dum!" shouted Ari, who had waltzed out of the washroom.  
  
"Well finally! I thought you were going to be there for-"  
  
Alanna trailed off as she started in wonder. Ari was at least as beautiful as Maeghan, but they had opposite outfits. Ari had a long, loose dress that gave her a striking resemblance to her Animagus form. It was long and red, with flickers of gold and orange flames embroidered into the sleeves, and long flames licking up from the bottom. The neck fell down in a V-shape, only to dip back up just before anything was really revealed. The back dipped low, and a golden sash around her waist gave the illusion of a tail. Half of her hair had been left down, and the rest was coiled into a half-bun, that shot out locks of hair, like a peacock fan. The tips were died in red and gold, with shots of orange. Ari looked like a phoenix, or, at the very least, like a fire-spirit, as opposed to Maeghan, the night wanderer.  
  
"You're great!" said Lily, in awe of the two sisters.   
  
"Yeah, well you're lookin' awesome too. Who's taking you to the ball Alanna?"  
  
"OH, some cute Ravenclaw I think. His name's Douglass O'Riley."  
  
"Better be careful and get a backup. O'Riley's prone to get sick."  
  
"Can you help me with my hair now?" said Lily who was desperate as she hadn't been able to find a stylist, and she REALLY wanted James to like her. Or at least fall on the floor twitching and drooling at the sight of her.  
  
(Alicorn: Just HAD to add that in)  
  
(Calicat: Excuuuse me. Whose chapter is this?)  
  
(Alicorn: Gotcha.Bysie Bysie everybodeeeee!)  
  
***   
  
Meanwhile James was trying to tame his hair, Sirius was trying to work the cologne bottle, and Remus was trying to choose a suit.  
  
"How about this?"   
  
"What-AH!" Sirius had squirted some of his cologne into his eye.  
  
"How does my hair look Moony?" James' hair was still as messy as it was before he used the super-sized economy hair-killer bottle of gel on it.  
  
"Fine. Prongs, can you help Padfoot before he kills himself?" Remus was putting on his suit, and brushing his brown hair, which now had streaks of gold.  
  
James went, pulled out his wand, and put a spell to turn the eye back to its normal colour. Then he took a salve from the table, and gave it to Sirius.  
  
"This'll help." James gave him the healing salve, and Sirius slathered it all around his eye.  
  
When Sirius was feeling better, Remus and James both taught him how to use the cologne bottle.  
  
"Here Padfoot." James showed him, "You put it near your neck, and press the little spray-thingy."  
  
Remus was too busy to correct him. He used his own cologne bottle, and put on a carnation.  
  
"How do I look?" He showed his friends.  
  
"Great Moon…OW."   
  
"Paddy AGAIN?" moaned James, exasperated.  
  
Remus took his wand this time and used a no-pain-healing spell. When Sirius had finally put on the cologne and his suit, James had some help with his hair.   
  
When the boys were finally done, they all split up to pick up their dates.  
  
***   
  
Maeghan watched her cousin and Sirius. They looked so cute together. She sighed longingly.   
  
Remus was supposed to pick her up at her dorm room, but Ari asked her if she would walk with her to meet Sirius.  
  
Maeghan then slipped back into her dorm, and started to do her hair. Lily was in the washroom right now, so Maeghan had to use the mirror in the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Alanna managed to get a date for the ball too, but, as luck would have it, he was sick, so she was looking for a replacement.  
  
Most of the cute Hufflepuffs were already taken. Then Alanna spotted one who didn't look like he had a partner.  
  
"Excuse me … I'm Alanna Lupin." Alanna liked this boy  
  
"Hi! Ken Flin-Fletchly! Say, are you Remus' sister?" He shook her hand.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Um…are you going to the ball with anyone?" Ken shyly asked.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Well, I wasn't either, but would you like to come with me?"   
  
"Sure!" Alanna said hugging him.  
  
"Alright then, I'll meet you right outside the great hall at 5:00. Bye!"   
  
Alanna walked back to her room in a dazed-shock state.  
  
***  
  
"Maeghan…how do I look?" Lily poked her head into the room.  
  
Lily stepped in the room.  
  
"Wow…" Both of them said.  
  
Lily had curled her hair, letting it fall down, but she had pinned it with her lily. Her dress complimented her hair, and her hair complimented her dress.  
  
Maeghan, on the other hand, had tied her hair in an elegant knot (Calicat: like Hermione), her dress brought out her streaks, and a silver ribbon was entwined into her hair. Her dress looked trendy, and comfortable, Lily looked sophisticated, and elegant.  
  
"Is James taking you…?"   
  
A knock on the door interrupted her sentence.  
  
Maeghan quickly wrote something on the piece of parchment, and then waved her wand around.  
  
Lily quickly read the piece of paper.  
  
"Hide in the washroom, I want to make sure that it isn't someone else. I've got a bad feeling about this. You know the boys promised not to come in."  
  
Lily jumped into the closet, right before Maeghan opened the door.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape wanted to know if Lily was going with anyone, so he had read his sister's diary to find the password.  
  
"Higglety gibberish" he said quietly, the portrait swung open. Snape didn't realize that Lucius was following him.  
  
***   
  
Lucius had chugged an invisibility charm potion, and was waiting for someone to open the portrait hole. He didn't hear the password, but when the portrait swung open, he rushed in.  
  
He went into the girl's dorm, and knocked on the door, as he took off his hood.  
  
He did this right as Remus entered the hall.  
  
***   
  
Remus didn't know what was happening, but James was with him when he saw Snape and Lucius in the hall.  
  
Remus and James silently snuck up behind them.  
  
When Maeghan answered the door, Remus prayed for dear god that she didn't look good. She didn't. She had cast a complex spell that made her look like Cinderella's ugly stepsister. With bad acne and a skin rash.  
  
"Hi Lucius." She said, batting her eyelids.  
  
"Maeghan?" Lucius' eyes widened. He backed off, but bumped into Remus, who already had his wand out.  
  
"GET OUT." He growled, showing only a hint of his wolf state.  
  
"If you come near Maeghan again, I'll tell the professor that you were in here. You too Snape."  
  
The two boys stumbled as they ran.  
  
"So Remus, I have to get Lily, and redo this spell. Give me one second." Maeghan went into the washroom.  
  
When she came out, she looked even prettier than before. Lily looked gorgeous too.  
  
"Eep!" Remus whispered.  
  
"Ack!" squeaked James, and as Lily thought, fell down on the floor, twitching and drooling.  
  
"What, do we look awful?" Maeghan taunted.  
  
"Meep…" Remus had lost his ability to talk a while ago.  
  
"Then let's go!" Remus recovered to put out his arm. Maeghan took it, and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
James stumbled forward, and kissed Lily on the cheek. Meanwhile, Lily felt something appear in her hand.  
  
"James!" Lily looked at the object. It was a crystal flower. The fluted neck seemed to sway gently, as the stem of frosted glass let out crystal leaves. Lily put the crystal sculpture on her bedside table.  
  
With that they went down to the ball.  
  
***   
  
Ari slipped into the common room, and looked and waited. She knew that Sirius had wanted to see her separately.   
  
Someone snuck up from back from behind her and covered her eyes.  
  
"Boo." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ha ha. Hi Siri!" Ari whispered back.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek, and then, since he gave a much too cocky (in her opinion) grin, she mischievously kissed him on the lips.  
  
(Alicorn: Do you understand what I just typed?)  
  
"Mmph!"  
  
She pulled back and quirked an eyebrow,  
  
"Why does that seem familiar?"  
  
"Because it is?" Sirius said, hazarding a guess  
  
"Well, my beautiful partner, shall we dance?"he asked galantly, after recieving an affirmative smile.  
  
"I do believe we shall luv."  
  
***  
  
Calicat: Boy! That was long. Not our longest, but LONG!  
  
Alicorn: I know!  
  
Calicat: Well   
  
Alicorn: Well nothing! REVIEW! I've got to go hide in the corner now, before Cali decides to …  
  
Calicat: Look at Peppy!  
  
Alicorn: No!  
  
Calicat: Peppy the Happy Puppy!  
  
Alicorn: (grumbles) enough with the ABSURDLY happy puppy.  
  
Calicat: No insult Peppy!  
  
Alicorn: Gotta go!  
  



End file.
